Lost In This Moment
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: YumixUlrich one-shot song-fic. Just highlights, short, song-fic-y I guess, I really don't know what to say about it.


**I escape from the land of schoolwork to share with you this fic. I really hope you like it. Set in the future and it kinda skips a lot of time, I think it's pretty good though. Tell me what you think!**

**Lucy: Yea, since it's all about Ulrich and Yumi, she almost totally forgot about me!  
Me: I couldn't forget about you Lucy, I promise, you'll get your time to shine… Eventually.**

**Lucy: Fine, see if I care.**

**Me: While Lucy pouts…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Lost In This Moment.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ulrich stood nervously, looking around the church.

"Calm down," Odd hissed playfully at his back, "It's only Yumi."

"It's only Yumi," Ulrich hissed mockingly through the corner of his mouth at his best man.

_See you mama and the candles and the tears and roses,_

_I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle,_

_And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher, _

"_Don't she look beautiful tonight?"_

The ceremony started and Ulrich's breath caught in his throat as Yumi began her slow walk up the aisle led by her father. She was beautiful, her long black hair tied up under a white veil, the long white dress showing off her every curve and trailing behind her on the floor. It was the most beautiful thing Ulrich could ever remember seeing, and it was likely to stay that way forever.

_All the wonderful words in my head,_

_I've been thinking,_

_Ya know I wanna say em all just right,_

_I lift your veil and angels start singing,_

_Such a heavenly sight, yeah!_

The ceremony passed in a blur, full of nervousness and awe, until he was told he could kiss the bride. That moment seemed to last forever, that was, until it finally did end.

_Lost in this moment with you,_

_I am completely consumed,_

_My feeling's so absolute,_

_There's no doubt._

Ulrich smiled, feeling the same nervous tension that he had felt at his own wedding flowing off of Odd.

"Relax, it's only Aelita." Ulrich teased lightly.

"Thanks." Odd hissed back, "Your so helpful."

_Sealing our love with a kiss, _

_Waited my whole life for this, _

_Watching all my dreams come true,_

_Lost in this moment with you._

"Yukiko?" Ulrich suggested, peering over the top of a baby-naming book at his wife who lay sprawled on the sofa.

"That's a beautiful name, for a girl." Yumi replied, "What about Leon?"

"A strong name, as any child of your would be." Ulrich agreed.

"Don't forget yourself now." Yumi chided.

"That I won't." Ulrich said, turning back to the book.

_I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song,_

_Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes,_

_Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus,_

_Please bless this brand new life, yeah._

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said, handing Ulrich a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's beautiful Yumi." Ulrich whispered, holding his new daughter and leaning against Yumi's bed so that she could see.

"That she is." Yumi agreed, "Little Yukiko."

_Lost in this moment with you, _

_I am completely consumed,_

_My feeling's so absolute, _

_There's no doubt._

Yukiko toddled into the room, small book in hand.

"Daddy!" She called.

Ulrich smiled, "I'm here Yukiko." He called from the couch, standing up to walk over to the young child.

"Story?" Yukiko inquired, though it was almost a demand.

"A strong will, I told you." Ulrich said to Yumi as he picked up Yukiko, carrying her over to the couch where he sat her on his knee and opened the book.

_Sealing our love with a kiss,_

_Waiting my whole life for this,_

_Watching all my dreams come true,_

_Lost in this moment with you._

"Hey Dad, can I-" Leon stopped short as he came into the room, "Ew." He exclaimed, turning quickly.

Ulrich sighed as he withdrew from the kiss, "What was that Leon?" He asked his son.

"Never mind." Leon said quickly.

"It's called love, it's not gross, its romantic." Yukiko informed her brother.

"Whatever." Leon replied, "Kissing is gross."

"No it is not! It's cute." Yukiko insisted.

"Hey, Yukiko, only a few things are cute, boys are not in that list." Ulrich warned like a good parent.

"Yeah right," Yukiko scoffed, but followed her brother away to continue their petty argument.

"So, where were we?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe here?" Yumi suggested, leaning in and kissing Ulrich affectionately.

_Lost in the moment,_

_Lost in this moment with you,_

_Lost in the moment._


End file.
